<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream A Little Dream of Me by slvershdws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219545">Dream A Little Dream of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvershdws/pseuds/slvershdws'>slvershdws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvershdws/pseuds/slvershdws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few nights after the attack by U'katoa's minions on the high seas, a midnight visitor interrupts Beau as she finds solace and comfort in a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream A Little Dream of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau was dreaming.<br/>
</p><p>She could tell by the calmness she felt, both inside and out. A sensation she sometimes found in the few successful minutes of meditation she managed. More often than not, though, it was a peace that only came in the depths of slumber. Even sleep had ceased to be the respite it once was and so it had been quite some time since she had enjoyed the soothing caress of a dream.<br/>
</p><p>She was at a party, perhaps in Nicadranas? The room resembled a cross between the grand palace and the Lavish Chateau, filled with people in beautiful clothes and rich jewels. Their hands were filled with drinks and conversations flowed all around. The words were mere murmurs in her ears; for once she was not interested in the business of others. She was there to relax, to enjoy . . . she couldn’t remember what. But she knew something was coming, something she had been looking forward to for so long.<br/>
</p><p>Looking down, Beau saw that she wore the trim grey suit so thoughtfully gifted. She rubbed her fingers over the fine fabric of a lapel and smiled at the smooth texture. Whatever it was she was waiting for, she was certainly dressed for it.<br/>
</p><p>No sooner had the thought entered her mind when the lights in the room dimmed. The people and conversations faded further into the background. As Beau raised her eyes, she saw the stage pull forward, as if swept in by the tide. On it, a vision in red and purple, was Marion Lavorre.<br/>
</p><p>As the first strings of music stirred Beau leaned forward in anticipation. Yes, she had been longing to hear the enchanting sounds of the Ruby of the Sea once more, her mind whispered encouragingly to her, even as her heart dipped slightly with disappointment.<br/>
</p><p>“She’s so beautiful, isn’t she?”<br/>
</p><p>Jester’s voice was a breathy sigh near Beau’s ear and as Beau turned, she felt her smile widen even further, stretching her cheeks in an unfamiliar way.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed. If she had any doubts that it was a dream, the next words out of her mouth and the smooth, confident way they were delivered, would have convinced her. “She looks a lot like you.”<br/>
</p><p>Jester’s answering smile was as bright and brilliant as always. Her quiet giggle was like a soft touch up the back of Beau’s neck.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re so sweet, Beau.”<br/>
</p><p>Before Beau could respond or offer any more of the praise that so often felt like it would burst out of her, the voice of Marion filled the chamber, strong and clear, haunting in its etherealness. The melody was slow and filled with longing. An echo seemed to pulse within Beau’s chest. She didn’t recognize the language the song was sung in but it tugged at her all the same.<br/>
</p><p>Beside her, Jester sighed dreamily. “This is one of my most favorites,” she stated. Her eyes drifted from her mother off to the left, where the hazy shape of figures dancing seemed to take shape.<br/>
</p><p>Beau’s tongue was unencumbered by its usual knot and the nervous energy that lived in her limbs had been replaced with what felt like liquid light. She rose from the table and held out her hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Would you like to dance?”<br/>
</p><p>Jester stared at her for a moment, as if not comprehending the question. And then, all of a sudden, her smile became like a supernova and her hands clasped in front of her.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes, please!” she agreed, leaping to her feet and grabbing Beau’s hand. Her unbridled enthusiasm brought them all the way to the dance floor, face to face in a faceless crowd. Without a moment’s hesitation, Jester stepped in close and raised her free hand to Beau’s shoulder, while Beau set her own hand at Jester’s waist. Their clasped hands floated up together and then, as easily as if they had done it a thousand times before, they were gliding through the room. Beau felt buoyant, as if she could run across raindrops, or slip seamlessly through morning mist. The scent of Jester, cooling lavender with a hint of cinnamon, filled her nose and made her head spin with a wonderful dizziness. Involuntarily, Beau’s fingers tightened at Jester’s waist, drawing that incredible smile closer.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re a really good dancer, Beau.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks. It’s easy with you.” The words flowed from her mouth without their usual impediments, easy and honest the way she always wished. “Everything’s easier with you, Jes.”<br/>
</p><p>Jester’s cheeks darkened prettily and her smile grew a bit sly. “I <i>am</i> pretty great,” she agreed with false modesty. They both laughed and Jester tilted her head up slightly. “How come you don’t say such nice things more often?”<br/>
</p><p>The first hint of doubt settled coldly in Beau’s stomach and she felt her own grin shrink. “Oh. I . . . uh. I just, don’t want to make things . . . weird, or anything.”<br/>
</p><p>Confusion replaced amusement in Jester’s wide, open expression. “Why would it make things weird?”<br/>
</p><p>Beau’s throat constricted. “Well, I mean, I know that you’re into Fjord. Or, if you’re not still, then Fjord-like . . . people?”<br/>
</p><p>The last word came out as a question as Beau noticed the room grow abruptly darker. She turned her head and saw that the space around them appeared to undulate and sway. The back of her neck prickled, as if someone or something was watching them.<br/>
</p><p>“Beau?” she heard Jester ask, but even as she shifted back toward the cleric, her vision went black.<br/>
</p><p>###<br/>
</p><p>Beau blinked but the darkness remained. The world rocked back and forth while the sound of music had been replaced with the creaking and groaning of wood, along with the patter and hiss of water. But the smell of lavender and cinnamon still hung in the air and her skin tingled from the memory of Jester in her arms.<br/>
</p><p>After a moment, the disorientation passed and she realized she was in her small quarters on the <i>Balleater</i>, stretched out on her sleeping mat and wrapped up in the thin blanket she slept under.<br/>
</p><p>And she was not alone.<br/>
</p><p>Though there was no light coming in from the tiny porthole, she could sense the presence of another, just beyond the blackness in front of her. Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes and thought she could just make out the darker shape of a figure. A moment later, she heard a tell-tale sniff, quiet and damp.<br/>
</p><p>“Jester?” she guessed, in a low whisper, wondering if she had gone from one dream into another. <i>Gods, let it be Jester and not fucked up fish people again.</i><br/>
</p><p>There was some shuffling and rustling, followed by another, louder sniff, before Jester’s voice replied, “Sorry, did I wake you?”<br/>
</p><p>Beau rubbed a hand over her face and then over her chest, where her heart was still beating to the rhythm of the song in her dream. “It’s fine, no worries. Is everything ok? Is—” her breath caught and her hands clenched suddenly, “—is Fjord ok?”<br/>
</p><p>There was more rustling and Beau got the impression that Jester was waving her hands through air. “What? Oh, yes, yes. Everything’s fine. I mean, I guess Fjord’s ok. He was snoring <i>prrreettty</i> hard when I walked past his door earlier.”<br/>
</p><p>Taking a deep, slow breath, Beau pushed back against the rush of adrenaline that had poured in, searching for calm and stillness. She was somewhat successful, save for the jitteriness that was ever present in her whenever Jester was near. Beau swallowed and cleared her throat, scooting up further so that her back pressed against the wall.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, good. That’s uh . . . good. Are . . . are you okay?” she asked, squinting again in the dark. She wished for a candle or a lantern; the darkness felt far too intimate, too easy to speak secrets in. But she only ever used the room for sleep, when light was more a bother than a boon.<br/>
</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” came Jester’s soft confession.<br/>
</p><p>Beau scratched at the back of her neck and tried to ignore the way Jester’s voice seemed to curl inside her ear. Her scent was stronger now, as if it had filled the room with an invisible cloud, and once more Beau felt light-headed.<br/>
</p><p>“You uh . . . you want to bunk here with me? I mean, it’s probably not very comf-<i>mfphw</i>—”<br/>
</p><p>She was cut off by the press of cool, smooth lips, clumsy but enthusiastic. One of Jester’s hands came to rest in the center of Beau’s chest, long fingers splaying out across her collarbone. Instinctively, Beau pressed back and lifted one of her own hands to Jester’s jaw, tipping it back for a better angle. Their lips slid together, soft and wet. Jester gave a sharp, quiet gasp and <i>Beau lost her goddamn mind</i>.<br/>
</p><p>Raising her other hand to cradle Jester’s face, Beau pressed her thumb into the dip of the cleric’s chin and slipped her tongue into the warm cavern of Jester’s mouth. She felt Jester’s shudder in the tips of her fingers and her belly tightened with a flood of heat. Their tongues touched and Jester’s shy, hesitant brushes sent lightning up Beau’s spine. Her fingers inched up behind Jester’s ears, pulling her closer and drawing them deeper.<br/>
</p><p>So intoxicated by the scent, taste, and sounds of Jester, it took Beau a long moment to feel the wetness on her cheeks and the salt mixing in their mouths. She jerked back and their lips separated with an audible <i>smack. Shit, fuck, balls</i>—<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay? Was that bad? Did I—fuck—did I bite your lip or something?” The words came out in a panicked torrent as Beau realized she had done the worst thing possible. <i>She’d made Jester cry</i>. She pulled her hands away as if she’d been burned. The aroused flush in her face flashed immediately into shame and she was both grateful and frustrated at the lack of light; she was simultaneously desperate to see and thankful not to be able see whatever expression was gracing Jester’s face. <i>Stupid, clumsy idiot taking advantage of your best friend. Why don’t you ever <b>think</b> before you act?</i><br/>
</p><p>“No, no, it was good. It was sooo good. And you didn’t bite me.” Jester was saying and they were close enough that Beau could feel her shaking her head. Then there was a long pause and Beau’s eyes had acclimated to the dark just enough to see Jester’s head tilt slightly to one side. “Although . . . is that an option?” she added, curiously.<br/>
</p><p>A shiver ran all the way through Beau and her mind went helpfully blank. “Uh. . .”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s just that you almost died! And then you almost left! And then you were <i>turned to stone</i>! And then we were attacked by fucked up fish people in the middle of the ocean and Fjord and Orly almost died!” Jester’s voice raised an octave with each named incident and Beau could feel the stress come off her like a physical wave. Without thinking, she reached out and caught flailing hands in the darkness, rubbing her thumbs soothingly over the cleric’s palms. Jester’s voice quieted some. “And I just thought . . . I was worried that something would happen before—before I got to tell you,” she finished in almost a whisper.<br/>
</p><p>Beau’s brow furrowed. “Tell me what?”<br/>
</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed before Jester replied softly, “That I love you.”<br/>
</p><p>Beau frowned further in confusion. She squeezed Jester’s hands encouragingly. “Naw, dude, I know. You’ve told me that like a <i>bunch</i> of times,” she insisted.<br/>
</p><p>There was a short <i>harrumph</i>, a mumble of words, and the sharp snap of fingers. A small hovering globe of light appeared suddenly between them, all but blinding Beau. She turned her face and shut her eyes against the white spots dancing in her vision.<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck Jes, little warning next time—”<br/>
</p><p>Cool hands cupped her face and shook her head slightly. “Beau! I mean that I <i>like</i>-love you! That I am in love with you! That I want to kiss you and touch you and <i>definitely</i> have soooo much sex with you! I mean, that is, if you want to, too.”<br/>
</p><p>Beau’s eyes shot open. Jester’s face, twisted with a mixture of irritation, hope, and anxiety floated in front of her. She stared into wide, amethyst colored eyes and felt mesmerized by their depths.<br/>
</p><p>Then the full realization of Jester’s confession hit her like a palm strike to the face.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh. <i>Oh</i>.”<br/>
</p><p>Jester’s eyebrows drew together and her lips formed an adorable pout. “Oh? Is that it? That’s all you have to say?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes. No. Fuck—” Beau shook her head, trying to free herself from her daze. “—I mean, yes, I’m— that is—I want . . . I—” she blew out a long breath and forced the words out. “—you. I want you. I’m in love with you, too. I have been, fuck, for like <i>forever</i>, dude, you have no idea.”<br/>
</p><p>Jester’s thumb stroked gently across her jaw, down towards her lips, cold against the heat of her skin. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”<br/>
</p><p>Beau swallowed and felt the echo of the dream. She reached up and placed one of her hands over Jester’s even as her gaze slid away. “You were . . . I thought you . . . loved someone else.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh,” Jester remarked sadly. After a moment, she pressed up with her fingers, tilting Beau’s jaw and lifting the monk’s eyes back to her. Smiling, she leaned in close, just barely brushing their lips together once more.<br/>
</p><p>“You know, we should go to my room.” Her nose wrinkled slightly. “This is not very comfortable at all.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, no. I guess not.”<br/>
</p><p>“How do you sleep like this?”<br/>
</p><p>“Just uh . . . used to it, I guess.”<br/>
</p><p>“Well,” Jester voiced, in an enticing purr, her breath warm against Beau’s mouth. “I am not going to get used to having sex on the ground, just so you know.”<br/>
</p><p>Beau’s brain nearly melted. “Uh yeah, no. A bed is usually, uh, better for that sort of thing.”<br/>
</p><p>Leaning back, Jester smiled widely. “Are you going to show me?”<br/>
</p><p>Beau blinked. Blinked again. Then nodded fervently and leapt to her feet. “Hell yeah!” she exclaimed, pulling Jester to her feet as well. Giggling, Jester came willingly as Beau tugged her to the door and out into the hallway. Giving an exaggerated glance both ways, though she really didn’t give a shit if anyone saw them, Beau hurried to Jester’s room, Jester close on her heels. They nearly fell through the door together and Beau pulled it closed behind them. She used every bit of her monk training and agility to swing them so that Jester ended up with her back to it. Raising their hands over head, Beau pressed forward, sliding one leg between Jester’s so that they were flush.<br/>
</p><p>Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the shell of Jester’s ear and whispered, “Now, what was that about <i>biting</i>?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>